<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late nights, deep thoughts (Or how Hermione Granger seduced her over tea) by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223840">Late nights, deep thoughts (Or how Hermione Granger seduced her over tea)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch'>BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa spends most of her nights awake and struggling to sleep. She doesn't expect Hermione Granger to wander into her living room heels in hand after leaving her son's room. She doesn't expect to be seduced by her either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late nights, deep thoughts (Or how Hermione Granger seduced her over tea)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She can’t sleep. Hasn’t been able to sleep since Lucius left. Two years without a restful slumber. She just started at the walls until she manages to sleep for an hour, only to be woken up by Draco slamming around the manor. She isn’t sure even if she feels tired anymore. She manages to function at least. She’s used to it by now. She’s sat on the sofa in the lounge area. Fire burning. Tea, cold, sitting on the oak table in front of her. She supposes she’s more laying than sitting on the sofa. She leans against an emerald pillow her legs slung on the sofa. Leather, green of course. Lucius felt the need to advertise their Slytherin colours everywhere. She would have quite liked a change of colour really.</p><p>She stared at her tea and wrinkled her nose. She hated cold tea. She knew she would drink it though; she had always been taught not to waste. Andromeda had started this routine. Whenever Narcissa couldn’t sleep, Andromeda would lead them to the kitchen and make her some tea. They’d sit round that kitchen table, talking about whatever was on Narcissa’s mind.</p><p>Thinking of Andromeda always tore her up inside. She thinks of the niece she never knew. The niece that was killed by their eldest sisters’ hand. She was trying to patch things up with Andromeda. They had even been out. Andromeda was insisting on introducing her to a muggle life. She went along with it. She missed her sister. Not that she would ever tell her that. It also meant she got to see Teddy. She wouldn’t lose her family again. She refused to.</p><p>She had a lot of regrets. A lot of things she would never admit. She married for power. She married because her parents too. She banished a sister from her life, never her heart, because her parents told her too. She raised her son the way Lucius wanted too. She did whatever her parents, Bella or Lucius would think was right. Narcissa. Cissy. The homemaker. The trophy wife.</p><p>The woman who was brave enough to lie to Voldermort’s face.</p><p>She did it for her family. She had too. She wouldn’t risk Draco’s life for a war that she wasn’t sure she fully believed in. Did she support purebloods because she believed in it or because she was taught to believe in it? She found herself wondering. Since meeting with Andromeda. Since the woman insisted on showing her the muggle way of life. Since Draco had began dating Astoria too, he had begun to change, for the better of course. She supposes Andromeda returning into their lives and Astoria entering it, had forced Lucius to leave.</p><p>He wanted both of them to be something they no longer could. The Dark Lord..Voldermort, he had failed. The war was lost. She could no longer believe in a cause that had already been proven to mean nothing. She wanted to change. To be a better mother to Draco. She had failed him. She had failed him by not speaking up. She shook her head. She wondered if this was keeping her up at night. If her failings were haunting her.</p><p>She could blame herself for so much if she wanted too. If she had defied Lucius, defied what her every being told her to do, she could have saved Nymphadora. She could have protected Andromeda from losing a child. She could have saved Sirius. They had never been close. Maybe if their lives were different. She could dwell on so much. She let herself. She let herself think of all the things she would change. She would never change her son. She would always have him.</p><p>When he was younger. When the pressure was on her shoulders to raise a good pureblood, Slytherin boy. When she drilled into him not to get sorted into Gryffindor? When she mocked him for getting hit by a muggle? She would change all those moments. She would leave her husband. She would find love with someone who loved her not just for the blood that pumped through her veins or because he should do. She would find someone who could love her for who she was.</p><p>Narcissa was skilled at occlumency. She was better than Bellatrix. She was also better at Apparition that Bellatrix. She was a skilled witch. She had let a lot of things, including her last name cloud that. She was good at potions. She was witty. She could on occasion, be funny. She wondered if this was what Andromeda was wanting to list on her online dating profile that she was insisting on setting up for her.</p><p>She was broken from her thoughts by movement in the hallway. She watched the figure walk down the stairs, high heals clearly in their hands. She watched intrigued as the figure moved closer, hoping to cut through the lounge to get out the door. She grabbed her teacup and took a sip for dramatic effect. Her eyebrows raised as she watched Hermione Granger walk in, in a tight red dress and black feels hanging from her fingers. She watched as the woman made eye contact with her, throwing her heels in the air and squealing as they dropped on the oak table. Narcissa hoped it wasn’t scratched.</p><p>“Merlin!” Hermione scrambled to remove her heels from the table, shouting in shock at the older woman laying on the sofa, teacup in hand staring at her. Narcissa took another sip, and watched the woman straighten herself out. Narcissa smirked at the girl as the girl’s eyes flit around the older woman’s body on the sofa, clearly enjoying the woman’s form. Narcissa was almost disappointed she had worn a silk robe over the green lace nightgown.</p><p>“Miss Granger how nice to see you in my lounge at 4 o’clock in the morning.” Narcissa placed her cup down on the table and smiled up at the girl. “I suppose you have been visiting with my son.” Narcissa’s eyes trailed up the woman’s form and she let herself admire the younger woman. She was very beautiful but also very young compared to her.</p><p>“I bumped into Draco and Astoria in a muggle bar in London, they were both inebriated and decided to help them get home.” She blushed as Narcissa continued to stare at her intently, encouraging her to carry on. “We ended up just talking when we got back about our Hogwarts days and your son even apologised to me, they both fell asleep and now here I am, barefoot in your living room.”</p><p>“A muggle bar?” Narcissa questions. There was no distaste lingering on her words and that surprised the girl in front of her. She knew Hermione was expecting an argument wit her. She didn’t much feel like that today. She motioned for the girl to sit on the sofa facing her and sat up, smoothing her night gown down but teasing the girl with a view of pale skin.</p><p>“Yes.” Hermione cleared her throat as her face reddened noticing that Narcissa had caught her staring. The woman sat across from her before smirking at her once more and arching her eyebrow, encouraging the young girl to continue. “It was the KU BAR..just a little bar I was in having a drink after work.”</p><p>“Oh yes, the gay bar?” Narcissa grinned as the woman choked on air as she realised Narcissa knew the bar she was talking about. “I told Draco and Astoria to go, Andromeda dragged me there the other week to see a Burlesque show, it was quite wonderful.” Narcissa reached over and looked in dismay at her cold tea. “Would you like some tea Miss Granger?”</p><p>“I would love some, if you wouldn’t mind.” Narcissa smiled at the girl and picked up her cup, she made her way the kitchen and made them both a drink. She wandered back and placed it in front of the girl who thanked her happily and took a sip of the warm tea. “I’m impressed you don’t have a house elf waiting on you hand and foot.”</p><p>“Oh no, I decided to employ curious little witches to serve me on hand and foot but tonight appears to be her day off.” The blonde chuckled as Hermione blushed again. She watched the girl shift awkwardly on the cold leather sofa.</p><p>“You could simply apparate home surely?” Narcissa asked as the woman smiled at her softly, like she was missing something. Hermione Granger had to be the most beautiful creature she had laid eyes on in a while. She wondered what she would look like on stage in a martini glass and couldn’t help but lick her lips. Hermione’s eyes followed her tongue.</p><p>“Maybe I was hoping I would bump into you.” Hermione’s voice is husky and Narcissa represses a shiver. The mood had changed in the room and Hermione was now sat up straight and was every bit the confident lion Narcissa remembered her being.</p><p>“I don’t know why you’d want that Miss Granger, I was an absolute terror to you at one point and I seem to remember…the incident with my sister.” Narcissa became visibly uncomfortable. She watched as Hermione slumped a little in the seat and looked away briefly before coming back.</p><p>“You’ve changed a lot, Andy has told me..a lot and I don’t blame you and I forgive you for not helping me, I don’t think you could of stopped her.” Hermione shook her head. “Bellatrix was a force to be reckoned with and I have no doubt that she would have eliminated you for him, you were trying to protect your son, you were brave in your own right.”</p><p>Narcissa isn’t sure what to say. She thought the mention of her sister’s name would send her running. Yet here she was, still sat before her as fearless as ever. She was also the same age as her son. Young enough to be her daughter. Years had passed since the battle. Hermione was 21. She was more than twice her age.</p><p>“You’re thinking very hard Ms Black.” Narcissa swallows and she’s suddenly aware that the rolls have changed. Hermione is now looking at her like she’s the prey. Its not been a secret that Narcissa has been playing the field somewhat since Lucius has left. Especially with Andromeda constantly trying to set her up on internet dating profiles. She hadn’t hidden that some of her new companions over the last couple of months had been female. She couldn’t help but wonder if Hermione had been hoping to bump into her.</p><p>“I’m wondering if you had hoped to bump into me after all Miss Granger and why on Earth you would think that bumping into me would be a good idea?” Narcissa had to ask. She was Draco’s mother and they were apparently friends now. She was the ex wife of a death eater. She was Bellatrix’s sister.</p><p>“Who doesn’t want to bump into a pretty woman when they’re at their best, Ms Black.” Hermione stands and Narcissa watches as she moves over to her. She sits beside Narcissa and begins playing with her hair. She’s frozen as those hands move down from her hair to the edge of her silk robe. They move down her arm and to the tie that holds the robe shut. Then with the quick flick of Hermione’s fingers, the robe comes undone and falls around them. She’s left in her green lace night dress. It stops just above her knees. It’s something she has only recently started to wear.</p><p>Shes incredibly glad she’s wearing now.</p><p>“All this beautifully pale skin.” Hermione trails her hand up the now naked arm until it stops at Narcissa’s neck. “Narcissa Black, pureblood, ex wife to a death eater, beautiful, dangerous, extraordinary and a crush of mine since I was 15.” The younger witch moves her hand up to turn Narcissa’s head towards her. “Draco told me his mother had been having trouble sleeping, wanted help with a sleeping spell, we then went out and they got drunk, I couldn’t resist staying a bit after they slept, I hoped I would see you.”</p><p>“You will regret this, I’m a good fantasy no doubt but in real life I’m an old woman and yes I look good for my age but you’ll grow tired of this fantasy, you’ll find a younger witch or wizard and I’m not sure why I’m even telling you this when I’m not even sure what you want.” Narcissa goes to move but Hermione’s hand on chin stops her.</p><p>“Narcissa, I want everything.” She murmurs before capturing the woman’s lips in a heated kiss. Narcissa froze for a moment before kissing her back with everything she had. Hermione’s hand left her chin and moved into her hair pulling on it slightly. Narcissa’s hand sprung into action and grabbed the younger woman’s hips, pulling their bodies together.  </p><p>The room was ablaze with desire. Narcissa loses herself in the younger woman before her. Hermione’s hands are everywhere. They begin in her hair and then they’re on her chest, then her thighs and she feels like every inhibition has left her. That is until she remembers her son and Hermione’s friend is upstairs in bed with his girlfriend.  </p><p>“Hermione, we need to move upstairs, I will not have my son find my in between the legs of his friend.” Narcissa states breaking the kiss and watching as Hermione smirks before pulling her close and apparating her upstairs and to Narcissa’s bedroom. She almost questions how she knows which one could be her bedroom then realises she would have walked passed it when leaving Draco’s.</p><p>“Who says you even get to touch me, dearest.” She gapes at the Gryffindor above her but soon finds herself moaning as Hermione moves her hands to her nightdress. She pulls it up and over Narcissa’s head and leans back on her legs. Dress now straining against her chest as Hermione pants looking at the beautiful woman laying in front of her. “You’re truly gorgeous.”</p><p>“Hermione.” Narcissa let out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding. The woman lunged forward and fused their mouths together once more. She leant on one arm as the other moved between them. She teased Narcissa’s nipples and the woman arched up into her. She had never felt like this. Never been so submissive. She moaned loudly as Hermione moved her mouth to join her hand. Lips fastening around her nipple.</p><p>A hand trailed down between Narcissa’s thighs and began to tease her. Moving up and down them. Almost getting to the place Narcissa desired it to be but never quite getting there. She knew what Hermione wanted; she knew that she wanted her to beg. She wanted to refuse. She tried her best to hold on. To let Hermione continue to torture her.</p><p>“Hermione, please.” She almost gave in but found some willpower buried deep inside of her to resist. “Take off your dress.” Hermione’s eyes flit up to her and she released Narcissa’s nipple with a pop. She watched as Hermione leant back and threw off her dress. Narcissa was practically salivating as she noticed that Hermione hadn’t been wearing underwear.</p><p>“You like what you see Black?” Hermione leant down and pressed her naked body to Narcissa’s. That is when all control left the room for the Slytherin. Slytherin’s know what they want and they will do anything to achieve their end game. Narcissa’s endgame was to have Hermione’s hand between her legs fucking her until she collapsed.</p><p>“Hermione, if you don’t fuck me within the next few seconds I will freeze you and I will make you watch me fuck myself.” Hermione’s eyes darkened and Narcissa felt the woman’s hand slide between them. She felt the younger woman stetch her folds and begin to teasingly rub her clit. Narcissa moaned loudly and began to try and buck her hips up to move Hermione’s fingers inside of her.</p><p>“So desperate for me, Black?” Hermione teased and Narcissa glared at her before biting her lip as two fingers slide inside of her. They moved slowly at first, thrusting in and out at a maddingly slow pace that made Narcissa want to snatch the woman’s fingers out and continue herself. She didn’t though because secretly, she loved this.</p><p>She had been submissive most of her life. To her family’s choices, to her husbands. She had never been like this though. This loss of power was something that set her on fire. She felt Hermione slide her fingers out of her and she whined at the loss. She heard Hermione chuckle and let out a pleasurable sound as she slides three back into her.</p><p>Narcissa lost it then. Her arms shot out to the sides gripping the bed sheets and she moved her hips to meet Hermione’s thrusts. She felt the younger witches mouth bite down onto her thigh as curled her fingers inside of her as she thrusted. Hermione began to sped up, her mouth moved to the older woman’s clit and she slid her tongue over it before circling it. Narcissa was a mess. She was sure whatever was coming out of her mouth wasn’t even making sense. The younger woman was relentless and she found herself excited at the prospect of being fucked to death briefly before decided that was absurd.</p><p>Soon she was clenching around the younger witch’s fingers and screaming her name. She suddenly remembered they hadn’t casted a quietening spell on the room but in that moment couldn’t find herself caring as she came around the woman’s fingers. Hermione didn’t stop though. She wanted to try and stop her but she couldn’t find the words. She found herself coming again. She groaned loudly and slammed her head back. Collapsing, just how she wished she would do.</p><p>She opened her eyes to see Hermione cleaning her off of her fingers. The young girl smirked at her, clearly pleased with her work. She crawled up Narcissa’s body and the woman bit her lip as she felt Hermione’s wet centre against her stomach.</p><p>“I need you to touch me.” The girl’s voice was laced with want and Narcissa couldn’t bring herself to tease the girl. Her hand moved to the girl’s centre and she slid two fingers between her folds, they both moaned at the contact. Hermione was dripping for her. Narcissa began to thrust into her as she encouraged Hermione to play with her herself. She watched as the girl teased her own nipples as she moved into Narcissa’s fingers whilst looking down at the blonde witch.</p><p>Narcissa moved hand so that she was able to rub the blonde’s clit each time with her thrusts and she found that she was already very much addicted with how Hermione was moaning her name. She moved a brutal pace as Hermione moved her hips to keep up to her. When the girl was finally coming around Narcissa’s fingers, Narcissa surged up to kiss her. To claim her.</p><p>They felt back into the bed and the blonde moved the bed coverings to cover them both up. Hermione pulled her to her and kissed her softly before leaning back on the pillow. Narcissa watched her cautiously, waiting for the brunette to move out of the bed and take her leave.</p><p>“You can stop staring, I know we’ve done this the wrong way round but I don’t plan to leave this bed until you tell me.” Hermione chuckled as Narcissa arched her eyes brows at her. “I also plan to take you out for lunch tomorrow, I have to tell you though, I do believe Draco probably heard some of this.”</p><p>“Yes, I was afraid of that too, but I suppose if you insist on courting me, he would find out at some point.” Narcissa couldn’t help but smile at Hermione as the woman laughed at her. She pulled Narcissa in and cuddled into her as the blonde sighed.</p><p>“I suppose he would, I like to think you’ll find out I’m worth it though.” It was Narcissa’s turn to laugh at the Gryffindors playful arrogance. She grabbed her wand and with a flick the lights were off. She placed it on her bedside table and closed her eyes as Hermione fell asleep next to her.</p><p>She had no doubt, that this woman who had seduced her over tea, was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>